


"Can I Tell You A Secret?"

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Meetings, Oversteel, Raily, Speedystorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Coffeshop/Bakery AU- Customers Felicity and Nate bond over how the owners of a coffeeshop and bakery are disgustingly and obliviously in love.





	"Can I Tell You A Secret?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/gifts).



> So a while back, I stumbled across an OTP prompt and shared it with @misscrazyfangirl321 as possibility for Raily. We ended up fleshing it out quite a bit with people trying to set them up and wound up shipping Felicity and Nate, or Oversteel. So after getting a prompt for Oversteel, I decided to being part of it to life.
> 
> misscrazyfangirl321 said: Hmmm... Oversteel+"Can I tell you a secret?"

Hey.”

Felicity looked up from her laptop. The man who she always saw here at the coffeeshop or the bakery next door was standing in front of her table, drink in hand. She had never talked to him before, but they were always trading glances at each other. They did it a lot whenever Ray, the owner of the coffeeshop, was talking to Lily, the woman who owned the bakery. She sensed he too could tell that the two were head over heels for each other, even if they themselves hadn’t quite grasped it yet.

“I’m Nate,” the man said. “Nate Heywood.”

“Felicity. Smoak,” she replied. “Um, do you want to sit down.”

“Kinda,” Nate took the seat across from her. “I’ve meant to come over and talk to you or introduce myself for a while.”

“Oh?”

Nate winced. “I’m not trying to be creepy or anything. I’ve just seen you around here a lot. And at the bakery too.”

“Uh-huh,” Felicity lowered her laptop screen. “I’ve noticed you around too. I mean, you’re the only other person who sees Ray and Lily dance around each other. Not literally dance around, of course, but you know, verbally. A verbal dance. It’s borderline flirting.”

“Exactly!” Nate exclaimed. “And no one else sees it, not even them!”

Felicity gestured towards him. “Thank you! Finally, someone who gets it!”

He grinned. “Did you overhear their latest conversation?”

“Was that the one where Lily’s neighbor’s cat somehow broke into her apartment?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Nate shook his head. “More recent.”

“Then no,” she took a sip of her drink. “Spill.”

He looked around before leaning in. “You know Jax and that girl who comes in who he always grins at with this dopey look?”

“Thea?” Felicity smiled. “She’s an old friend of mine. I think she works next door at the bakery.”

“Well, Ray and Lily are planning to set them up.”

Felicity giggled. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Nate nodded.

Now it was her turn to lean in. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Go ahead.”

Felicity looked over at where Jax was helping a customer at the counter. “Jax and Thea are already dating.”

Nate’s jaw dropped. “No way.”

“Yes way,” she grinned. “But this is going to be so much fun watching them try and set up two people who are already together. If anyone needs set up, it’s Ray and Lily.”

Nate nodded before a thoughtful look crossed his face. Felicity felt an idea start to form in her head. She looked over towards Nate.

“Maybe we should set them up?” he suggested.

“I could fill in Thea to help turn the matchmaking around?” Felicity added. “But we’d need to plan this out so it works.”

“Probably so,” Nate agreed as his phone buzzed. “Hey, are you going to be around here tomorrow?”

“Yep,” she nodded. “Probably can make it here around the same time too.”

“Do you want to maybe meet up again? Discuss matchmaking the two?”

“It’s a date,” she replied before realizing her words. “I mean, not a date. A meeting. A planning session.”

“A planning session,” he echoed as his phone buzzed again. “Crap, I’ve got to get going. But I’ll see you tomorrow, Felicity.”

She smiled. “See you then, Nate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
